DXC: Operation Fake Date
by TheTDInerd
Summary: Duncan's got it bad for Gwen, but Gwen isn't really liking him back. For a way to get Gwen to like Duncan, he starts to fake date Courtney. Horrible Summary I know, just please read!
1. Chapter 1

**So here's another Duncney fanfic. I don't own Total Drama :/ So enjoy!  
**

Duncan's POV

"C'mon! I know you dig me!" I shout at Gwen. This wasn't exactly the way I pick up chicks, but when it comes to a hot goth girl, this is what happens.

"Duncan, no. I'm not really looking for a relationship right now." She says as she twiddles her thumbs. Playing innocent, Gwen huh? Nice move.

"Okay… but when you are ready…" I trail off.

"Maybe I'll date you."

"Maybe?"

"It's better than a no. And Dunc, I don't wanna mess up our friendship."

"This isn't gonna ruin anything. It will only make us stronger." I shoot her a big convincing smile. All I really want is some sex and kissing… oh who am I kidding. I actually like Gwen! She's perfect for me!

She sighs, "You won't give up will you?"

"I won't. C'mon we can make this happen."

"What happen?"

"Gwuncan."

She laughs, "That is the most ridiculous thing I ever heard! Well look, I'll think about it okay?" The bell rings. "I gotta get to class, I'll catch ya later." And she leaves. Great.

I walk to class, alone and broken hearted, which I never feel. How could Gwen reject me? I'm the guy everyone wants! Well, except for Gwen…

In class, I couldn't focus ((Well usually I'm never focused. But this time it was a different reason)). I need to do something that will bring Gwen to me. Write a song for her? She is a sucker for guys who can play guitar… Hmm… I got it. Jealousy.

She gets so jealous easily. Every time a girl flirted with Trent she got so pissed! But of course how long did she and Trent last? A month? Ugh, so middle school. But if she sees me with another girl… I so got her.

But what girl to use for this is the question. Someone that could actually make her jealous… Beth, Eva, Sierra, Staci, Sadie, Katie, Leshawna, Izzy, Jo, Anne Maria, and Dawn are definitely off my list. Lindsay is too easy. Geoff likes Bridgette and I respect Guy Code. Heather would totally work, but that's a little too risky. Zoey would never date me, she's too obsessed with that weird personality guy. Dakota… she's hot, but the paparazzi… wait that could actually help me… No. So that leaves… Courtney Erica Smith.

Courtney is perfect for this. Student Council president, head of the debate team, a cheerleader ((surprisingly)). This could totally work! But since she's uptight as hell, she's not gonna just randomly go out with me. Plus I hear she has it bad for Alejandro. Maybe a little bribing has to happen… a LOT of bribing. After class I talked to Courtney,

"Hey Courtney!" I exclaim.

"Ugh, delinquent. What do you want?" she spats out.

"How would you like to go out with me?" I give her my sexy smirk.

"Um, how about no." she says as she continues getting stuff from her locker.

"Well, we wouldn't really date, actually."

"What do you mean? NO! I'm not being a friend with benefits!"

"What? No. I wasn't even thinking that! What I mean is we fake date."

"Fake date?" She gives me a look. A cross between confused and a dirty look.

"Yes fake date. What we do is we pretend to go out. We may have to do some things like kiss or hold hands, but there's nothing between us though."

"That is so ridiculous! You're so pathetic!" Her usual insults towards everyone -.-

"I know it's ridiculous, but how would you like to make Gwen jealous."

She gave me a look that said she was in, but quickly changed, "All you want is to make Gwen jealous?"

"Yes… I want her to go out with me, but she doesn't. We're gonna make her jealous so she'll see that she wants me"

She was pissed, "That is the most stupidest plan ever!", but her expression changed, "I'm in."

"Great." I smile.

"So, what are we gonna do?" I saw Gwen coming our way.

"This." I take her hand and place it into mine. We start walking towards Gwen, looking like we're in love. Gwen's face…priceless! When we pass her, Court and I fist bump. This is gonna be fun.

**Review, Favorite, and Follow! I hope you like it so far**

**~TheTDInerd**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's my next installment of Operation Fake Date, another kinda true story :P This chapter took a lot of work because I ****was retarded and clicked "don't save" so I had to rewrite everything! Ugh! Well enough about my life on to the story!**

Courtney's POV

Homecoming dance, junior year. What I thought would be my second best one because well I'm a junior now. But since I'm "dating" Duncan… ugh it's gonna suck.

Dating Duncan is so horrible, but making Gwen jealous is always awesome. I don't know why I hated her. Well she is incapable of making a list. She's weird goth girl. God, I'm sounding like Heather now.

And don't even get me started on Duncan. He's a total jackass and loser. Plus he's always wanting me to be all "lovey-dovey". This is also good practice for my acting career. I know sometime I'm gonna have to pretend to love someone I hate. This is a great example.

Plus I had a crush on Alejandro this whole time. I knew he liked me back… or so he said. Well here's how our little discussion went.

"You're dating Duncan now, huh Senorita?" Alejandro asks

"Yes, that would be correct." I reply. I wish I was "single".

"Oh what a shame. I was going to ask you to homecoming, but my amigo Duncan has already caught the best catch." That is so adorable!

"Um, maybe he won't mind?" I sound convincing. I must go to the dance with Ale. Not creepy Duncan.

"No, no. You love him don't you? You don't need to make me happy. Plus I can go with Heather." NO. Hell to the no. Heather?

Sadly, I'm forced to say this, "Um, yea I do love him… uh I'll see you at the dance though right?"

"Of course, of course! Well I shall be heading off. Adios!" And he leaves. Great. My crush asks me out and I reject him. Ugh

Well I'm still going to have fun at Homecoming. Even though Duncan is creepy, I love how he treats me like I'm his girlfriend… well he has to. It makes me feel like I'm not going to be forever alone. My dress was a soft cream color. Strapless, sparkly, and ends by my knees. It had a lot of sex appeal to it. My hair was in a curled pony tail. Make up was very minimal as it was only homecoming. You don't need to cake it like Heather, Lindsay, and Beth.

Surprisingly, Duncan had both a matching tie to my dress and a corsage. He was really trying hard to fake date me. My parents were not cool with him and me "going out". They took no photos or did anything. What supportive parents. Then we finally got there.

"You ready?" He questions sticking his hand out.

"Yes." I smile and take his hand. We walk in, all eyes on us. A lot of people thought we were "cute". Gwen was definitely pissed, as she was hanging out with Cody. Really out of all people him? She kept staring, but I couldn't look away. She was looking into my soul!

"Dance with me." Duncan whispers. This time Gwen is so gonna get it.

I grind on him. Yup. No one saw that coming. Gwen dumped her drink on Cody and stormed away. Dunc and I high-five.

"Never knew the CIT had a dirty side?" He smirked. UGH!

"Well, I just know how to make people jealous." I grin

"Maybe princess, you actually like me." He winks.

"Um, you're still not my type."

"Sure…" Then it hit me.

"Homecoming queen and king. We need to rig it!"

"There's the rebel inside of you. Also great plan."

"You're welcome." I smile again. My plan was pretty awesome and I did feel bad, but… We didn't even need to rig it. When we got to the box every single vote said "Duncan Davis and Courtney Smith", and we didn't even run. Do people like us that much?

"Fake dating definitely became a lot easier." I say

"Uh huh, but that's good. Not much work for us right?" He smirks, again!

"I guess…" I trail off. Then I heard a charming voice.

"Senorita Courtney!" Alejandro calls. I turn around and Heather is connected to him. She looked stunning though. A flowing red dress, a perfect water-fall braid, and even her own tiara!

"Hi Ale." We hug. It felt so good!

"Duncan, how are you doing amigo?"

"I'm fine…" Duncan spat out. For some odd reason he felt threatened by him. But Ale wasn't going for Gwen. He liked me…

"You guys are such a cute couple. Maybe if you're lucky you guys could win homecoming queen and king. Oh, who am I kidding? Of course I'LL win it" Heather snarls. That bitch is so gonna get it. And so coincidentally the announcing started.

"Hello students, I am your principal, Blaineley O'Halleran. I am here to announce your 2013 Homecoming Queen and King." The crowd cheers. "Can I have all the nomines on stage?" This is such a joke. "Your Homecoming king is...Duncan Davis?" Everyone's jaw dropped. He got on stage cheering for himself. He received his crown, kinda bowing a little. I couldn't help, but laugh a bit.

"Now for your queen." Heather starts stepping forward so stupidly. I was dreading this moment. "Your own Student Body President, Courtney Smith!" All eyes were on me. Heather was flabbergasted. I went on stage reluctantly and got the crown.

"Nice job." Duncan whispers. I roll my eyes. Now its first dance time.

I wasn't letting anyone or anything stop me now. Everyone envied me. Alejandro had it bad for me. Heather wanted to rip the tiara off my head. And Gwen, she knew how badly she wanted Duncan. But none of them are getting what they want. I feel so sexy now! And Duncan isn't actually that bad. He's a pretty good friend. Fake dating is totally awesome ;)

**So review, favorite, and follow. Thanks!**

**~TheTDInerd**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took a little bit longer than usual to update. I had writer's block :/ And sorry its sucky too. I only really know how this story is gonna end. Everything else is just me winging it. Now onto the story :D**

Courtney's POV

Everything after Homecoming became so easier for me. Gwen is instantly jealous just by looking at me. Alejandro is on his knees. And Duncan and I faking dating… it's indescribable.

Yes surprisingly Dunc and I are friends. We actually like hang out, not doing any lovey dovey stuff. It's awesome. I always thought he was such a bad influence, but he brings the rebel out of me. Duncan is a very good friend… but nothing else besides that.

Halloween was cute as Duncan and I went as a sexy nurse and doctor ((I was the nurse, in a costume which literally had everything hanging out of it. Duncan was the doctor. I would have never want as any of that, but I had too.)) We had to make out at this costume party too. Even though it was very gross, I can't help but say it was kinda… hot?

But now since its Christmas, this is a bigger opportunity to make people jealous. I was dressing up as "Sexy Santa". Even though I know I'm dating Duncan to help him get Gwen, I love seeing other people getting mad too. I happen to like winning. And since Heather is now desperate for popularity, she's hosting some party ((reason why I'm wearing the Santa costume.)) Duncan and I are gonna do the unthinkable.

_At party,_

"Wait, explain the plan to me again." I say as we get out of the car.

He sighs, "Okay, since this is a Heather party of course she's gonna suggest couples to have sex. So we go into a room, making the loudest freaking noise ever and walk out. You brought an extra thong right?"

"Yes, I did… but like I'm a virgin…"

"So am I, but we can improvise."

"The bad boy does have a nice side…" I joke.

"Shut up and don't tell anyone!" We get to the door. Heather answers it. She comes out in some weird deer costume which is very revealing.

"Hey! It's Wawanakwa's very own best couple." Heather announces. Duncan quickly puts his arm around me.

"Yup uh huh uh huh." Duncan says just trying to get through. About 1000 fricking people are here. Well her house is a mansion so it's big. Almost the whole school is here! Duncan and I keep walking, trying to find a room. Every guy so far has checked out my boobs. Slobs. I could see Gwen from the corner of my eye, already staring us down. If she wanted Duncan so bad why didn't see just say yes to him? Love makes no sense.

"Are you ready?" Duncan says as we approach the door. I give Gwen the dirtiest look ever.

"Definitely." I grin evilly. We both run into the room, jumping on the bed and making the loudest sexual noises. I knew everyone was outside the door listening to us. The music stopped playing. Were me and Duncan really the topic of conversation? Finally we stopped.

"Great job." Duncan whispers. I laugh.

"Nice doing business with you." I slingshot the thong at him which I actually had to buy for this project because I don't wear thongs. He shoots me a smile. Duncan's such a cool guy.

I walk out of there first, y'know for dramatic effect. Every girl looked at me in a dirty way. God, am I the school slut now? Then Duncan came out, every guy cheering for him. Dudes are pigs. Then I felt my self being dragged into another room.

"What the hell was that!" Gwen practically screamed

"Jealous much?" I threaten. She was steaming.

"You know I like Duncan. And Duncan likes me! I thought you liked Ale."

"I thought I did too, but Duncan's the one for me." I keep smiling scandalously.

"I really fucking hate you. Everyone really fucking hates you."

"No, they don't hate me. They envy me. They're convincing themselves to hate me because I have something they don't have. You should consider that Gwen." I walk out. I'm pretty sure faking dating is gonna end soon… but for some reason part of me doesn't want that to happen. And also why am I so affected by what Gwen said to me? She doesn't matter in the end…

As Duncan is bragging to his friends about me, I grab his ear and pull him to an isolated corner.

"Ow, what was that all about?" He rubs his ear.

"Gwen admits she likes you." I say looking down.

"Oh… Well I need her to be like y'know crazy!"

"She already is Duncan, don't you see it? The plan worked. There's nothing else for us."

"Valentine's Day."

"What about it?"

"Around that time we can end it off. I still want Gwen to be super jealous."

"Well now I'm the school slut! Harvard does not want 'school sluts'!"

"No one is calling you that."

"Really? Cause everyone hates me too!" I'm on the verge of tears.

"Gwen probably told you that cause she wants me. She's trying to make you see that you're not good enough when really, you are," He cups my face, making me look straight at his beautiful teal eyes, "Don't let anyone get you down. Courtney you're beautiful. And I'm not just saying that. You're a good friend. And Gwen doesn't really hate people that much." I roll my eyes. "Okay maybe she does, but this is all out of jealously. You're special Courtney. Don't lose your edge." He walks away from me. Did he just admit he liked me? Well whatever it is, faking dating will end in two months.

Duncan comes running back… kissing me…but no one is looking at us. Maybe I don't like Alejandro…

**Please Follow, Favorite, and Review! Also please check out my fanfic "She's A Rebel". It's a Total Drama and Green Day crossover. It needs some loving :P So yea, byeee!**

**~TheTDInerd**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that this chapter's a little short, but I'm pretty sure the next one will be longer. Next chapter is also definitely the last one too. Of course I'll be writing more** **fanfics, especially DXC cause I love them. Now onto the story! **

* * *

Duncan's POV

Valentine's Day quickly came by. I was being ridiculous and buying Courtney everything, Y'know just cause we're "dating", but today the 17th was gonna be the day we "broke up".

I went to Courtney's house because we needed to "break up" and just to hang out. We needed to make some stupid break up story. Maybe like Romeo and Juliet, the forbidden love or I was too clingy ((though everyone knows the Duncster is never clingy)). We laid down on Courtney's pink silk bed as I was showing her some of my music ((Three Days Grace, Linkin Park, etc.)) while she showed me her little show tunes.

"So, this is it…" She said.

"Yup." I got up from my laying position.

Courtney sat up, "Well, it was nice doing business with you." She stuck her hand out to shake.

"Uh huh." I shake her hand. She looked down the whole time. Why was she so depressed?

"We aren't in public, you don't need to pretend to be sad." She quickly looks up.

"Oh yea, haha oops!" She rubs her arm nervously.

"Well, I mean we can still be friends right?"

"Yea of course." She gulps.

"I better be leaving. Thanks for everything." I smile.

"Yea, no problem." She smiles, but it seemed so fake. I left her place and went straight to Gwen's.

Courtney's POV

Once Duncan shut the door, I cried. Long and hard for the rest of the night. I never wanted our relationship to end, even though all of it was fake. I learned so much from this experience, well not really. All I learned was, I was incredibly in love with bad boy delinquent, Duncan Davis. He used me like a toy. I was just some stupid girl he used to get another girl. He would never like me. Just like that one song he showed me,

"I hate everything about you, why do I love you?"

* * *

When I walked into school the next day, no longer was anyone staring at me. All attention was towards Wawanakwa's new couple, "Gwen Jones and Duncan Davis". Everyone adored them, just like they did to Duncan and I. He really looked happy with her which crushed my heart inside. Then I saw Ale walk by. I totally forgot about him!

"Hey Ale!" I say cheerfully

"Oh hey, Courtney." He spats out bitterly. What the hell did I do?

"Um, are you okay?" He had a huge frown upon his face. Then Heather came skipping over.

"Hey Hottie!" She kisses his cheek.

"Hi Honey." He smiles back.

"Are you coming to class with me?" She questions

"Yea I'll be one sec." She leaves

"You're dating Heather?" I'm totally disgusted by this. "But you don't like Heather."

"Well you don't like me."

"Alejandro, I do like you!"

"Really, what about Duncan?"

"It's a really long story…"

"Sure it is. Just save it Courtney."

"But Ale, please!" I beg

"No." He starts walking away. "Also never call me 'Ale' again." And he leaves, meeting up with his girlfriend. I started tearing up. Why was I such a fuck up? I lost all chances with love. Now I'm just like that other song Dunc showed me.

"Don't fall in love, there's just too much to lose…Now son, I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things…"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! And I finally learned how to put that line thingy in the story, lol.**

**Please Favorite, Follow, and Review!**

**~TheTDInerd**


	5. Chapter 5

**The last chapter :'( Sorry I didn't update it soon enough. My internet was being screwy two days ago and yesturday my computer was scanning for viruses. But now I can update :D So enjoy!**

* * *

Courtney's POV

It was late at night ((if 10 o'clock counts)) and I was doing some school work since fake dating brought my grades down ((not a lot, but they just weren't perfect)). Fake dating really screwed up my life. Everyone learns to forget right?

Sadly, I'm still madly in love with Duncan. He's been with Gwen for like 2 weeks now? There's a rumor that they had intercourse. I highly doubt it's true. Now instead of being super "popular" or at least well-known and topic of conversation, I was just another face at Wawanakwa High. While everyone else is partying and living it up, I'm here, at my house, alone, doing work.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. It couldn't have been my parents. Who could it be? Wanting to see me at 10 o'clock at night. I slowly tip-toed down the stairs with a large baseball bat in my hand, and pepper spray in the other. I answered the door. It was Duncan.

I slammed the door shut and started making my way up the stairs, but then Duncan barges in. Why didn't I lock the door?

"Courtney, can you please just listen to me?" He begs.

"First, did I invite you into my house? No I didn't. You can be charged with breaking and entering. Second, no. I don't have time for you." I spat out.

"Court, please?"

"No! Shouldn't you be off partying and banging your girlfriend?"

"No, I shouldn't. Because… I broke up with Gwen…" He broke up with Gwen? YES!

"I bet she dumped you." I try not to look at him, as he would have dominance over me.

"She didn't. I broke up with her because I realized something."

"What?" I drop the bat and pepper spray.

"I don't love her." He tilts my head up, "I love you."

I sigh, "Please, you don't. Why would you ever love me?"

"Courtney, I do. I know it sounds weird. A bad boy liking a goody goody, but I realized there was something about you that stood out. You weren't like the other girls. You're sweet, charming, superior, smart. I love that about you. I love YOU."

"Then why did you ever date Gwen?"

"I thought you didn't like me back-"

"Um, I don't!"

"Well, whatever, but I thought you were just sick of me. You wanted your own space, and to see other guys. And I thought it was just time to move on, but I can move on without you princess."

I'm on the verge of tears, "Duncan, I didn't want space. And I didn't want to see any other guys. I wanted to be with you. I fell in love with you! Every time we kissed or hugged or anything, I loved it! I loved having the privilege of saying I was dating you, but I knew the whole time you didn't love me back. You wanted some goth girl, not me…"

"Goth chicks may come and go, but there will never be a girl, hard-working and confident like you. I love you Courtney."

I pulled him into a hug, "Do you really mean that?" And yes I'm crying now.

He cups my face and unexpectedly kisses me, "I really mean it. So, Courtney Erica Smith, will you be my _real _girlfriend?"

I laugh, "Yes. I will." We kiss again. It was perfect like "Christian and Gloria's" from the "21 Guns" music video by Green Day ((I've been listening to punk music to impress Duncan)).

You know what? I should have known. I should have known that the fake couple always gets together in the end.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this series! Please Favorite and Review! Of course I'll write more Duncney stories, but I'm gonna start to write other things. Possibly a Gidgette or Gwent story? Maybe Walking Dead or Glee? Well thanks so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites!**

**~TheTDInerd **


End file.
